Yagami Light
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Kumpulan quotes Yagami Light secara random.


**Author's:** Quotes random Yagami Light. Enjoy.**  
**

**Yagami Light**

* * *

Yagami Light terkesiap kecil. Bukan, bukan terkejut. Sampai saat ini tak ada-atau belum ada-yang dapat membuatnya terkejut. Ia melihat sebuah benda hitam-buku?-jatuh di luar. Dari mana buku itu jatuh? Dari angkasa?

"Sungguh, semua benda yang jatuh dari angkasa itu menarik," katanya.

* * *

Yagami Light terengah–engah. Sebuah buku saku ada di depannya, tangannya menggenggam pena.

"Sungguh, saat bekerja keras demi sesuatu yang penting, napas adalah sesuatu yang tak lagi berharga."

* * *

Yagami Light berteriak, ia terkejut melihat shinigami yang tiba– tiba berdiri di belakangnya itu. Ia tersungkur bersama dengan kursinya.

"Sungguh, dewa kematian itu semengejutkan kematian itu sendiri."

* * *

Pemuda pucat yang berjalan membungkuk itu menoleh ke arah Yagami Light secara tiba – tiba. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil. Katanya dia adalah L. Yagami Light terpaku sejenak.

"Sungguh, seperti sebuah kejutan listrik saat mengetahui musuhmu berada tepat di hadapanmu, menyakitkan, namun, menegangkan."

* * *

Yagami Light membelalakan mata. Ia menatap punggung orang yang telah membuatnya tersiksa selama ini jatuh dalam gerakan yang lambat dari kursinya. Tersiksa? Ya, karena dia tak tahu apakah harus membencinya ataukah harus mencintainya. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan hal itu. Dan saat melihatnya jatuh tersungkur seperti saat ini, tersiksa bukanlah kata yang tepat lagi untuknya. Ia _sekarat_.

"Sungguh, seakan jarum jam berhenti berputar saat melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi dibunuh oleh ego kita sendiri."

* * *

Yagami Light menjerit sekuatnya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat menahan kesakitan yang entah kenapa disebabkan oleh buku hitam yang digenggamnya. Dan bagaikan arus sungai yang menekan keras, saat itu juga pikirannya mengingat semua hal yang berhubungan dengan buku hitam itu. Seketika raut wajahnya menjelma kejam. Bagaikan Lucifer sendiri telah meminjam tubuhnya. Sungguh, saat kekuatan hitam itu datang mengklaim diri kita kembali, kita telah kehilangan jiwa kita bahkan sebelum kita dapat memuja napas.

"_Aku_ kembali… "

* * *

Yagami Light menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana pintu shinkanzen sedang menutup. Di lantai di depannya, yang hanya menyisakan jarak satu meter, dilihatnya pria yang sedang menyapa maut itu membisikan namanya dengan kesakitan. Yagami Light tersenyum dingin.

"Sungguh, saat kemenangan diraih, bayarannya adalah segenggam darah yang sangat pahit, namun memuaskan."

* * *

Yagami Light menatap gadis berambut pirang di depannya. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati bahwa sang partner adalah wanita yang masih sangat muda. Namun saat pandangan pertama-pun Yagami Light telah menyelesaikan semua rencana yang akan dilakukan untuk gadis lugu didepannya ini. Bahkan sebelum dia bertemu dengannya. Semua hanya untuk kemajuan rencananya, tak pernah ada perasaan apapun untuk sang 'tuhan'.

"Sungguh, seluruh dewa telah meminjamkan mata dan tangan_nya_ untukku."

* * *

Yagami Light menoleh kaget saat seorag gadis yang memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang. Dan saat itu Yagami Light merasakan keinginan untuk memukul seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sungguh, seorang wanita itu bagai dua sisi mata uang. Mereka dapat menjadikan kita sukses, namun dapat juga menjatuhkan kita pada waktu yang sama."

* * *

Yagami Light terpaku saat menyadari dirinya terikat dalam sel bawah tanah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia berada disini. Namun entah mengapa seseorang di sudut jiwanya berkata menenangkan dirinya,

"Tenang, _aku_ akan segera menjemputmu. Dan bila saat itu tiba, kau akan mendapatkan mahkotamu kembali… "

* * *

Yagami Light hanya tertegun saat menatap rantai borgol yang menyambungkan pergelangan tangan kirinya, denga pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda yang mengaku bernama L. Ia mendesah dan hanya menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hari–harinya.

"Mengapa saat kita menunggu hal yang kita rindukan, kita harus melewati rintangan yang kadang tak masuk akal. Memang tidak menyakitkan namun tetap saja tak masuk akal."

* * *

Yagami Light terkejut mendapati kamarnya telah dimasuki seseorang yang bukan anggota keluarganya. Mereka pastilah dari pihak lawan yang mencurigai dirinya. Dan mereka tentunya telah bergerak sangat cepat.

"Mengapa saat kita berusaha menjadikan mimpi kita menjadi kenyataan, selalu saja ada pihak yang membencinya, bahkan walau sekedar mengintip saja, mereka akan langsung membunuh mimpi–mimpi itu. "

* * *

Yagami Light terengah saat menyelesaikan sebuah rencana yang menurutnya sempurna, yang berkaitan dengan pengenyahan 11 orang detektif Amerika. Dia menggumam puas,

"Melelahkan namun memuaskan, itulah konsekuensi dari pembersihan dunia. walau mungkin harus mengorbankan emas, tetap saja sebuah dunia yang bersih pasti akan melahirkan lebih banyak emas yang baru. "

* * *

Yagami Light melihat sang wanita didepannya ini sebagai sepucuk pistol yang ditodongkan pada pelipisnya. Hanya ada satu ending untuk Misora Naomi.

"Aku mulai menikmati tugas sebagai tuhan, namun, entah mengapa rasa tertekan masih sering muncul… kenapa Tuhan? "

* * *

Yagami Light melirik pemuda yang mengaku bernama L itu. Ia benar–benar terkejut mengetahui bahwa detektif super hebat dunia berwujud seperti ini. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah dilirik oleh satu orang-pun. Namun, hanya Yagami Light-lah yang dapat melihat jiwanya yang secerdas matahari.

"Mengapa sang matahari selalu menjelma menjadi setitik udara panas yang sangat menggangu?"

* * *

Yagami Light menatap wanita cantik berambut sehitam malam di depannya itu. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan bahwa wanita secantik ini harus disingkirkan karena dia memiliki banyak ancaman. Ya, dia adalah tunangan dari pria yang telah Yagami Light makamkan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sebuah tangga yang dinaiki sekarang menjadi semakin tak terputus… awalnya aku hanya memburu perak, namun kini aku juga terpaksa memburu emas."

* * *

Yagami Light menatap punggung ayahnya saat menyapanya di ambang pintu. Ayahnya memunggunginya, namun ia dapat melihat beban ayahnya saat itu.

"Mengapa sang eksekutor selalu dipasangkan dengan sang hakim yang lugu?"

* * *

Saat masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Yagami Light tahu bahwa tebakannya benar. Rem telah menghilang menjadi debu. Dan di tumpukan debu yang serupa bubuk emas itu, tergeletak death note milik Rem. Tanpa ragu, Yagami Light mengambilnya.

"Satu lagi buah dari taman Eden."

* * *

Yagami Light mendesah saat ketiga kalinya berseru pada pemuda di tengah hujan itu. Ia awalnya tidak perlu berseru, cukup memanggil saja, namun si L yang aneh itu melingkarkan telapak tangannya di sekitar telinga tanda tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yagami Light, dan kemudian si L itu malah menyeringai jahil seakan menikmati permainan itu. Padahal bagi Yagami Light itu sama sekali bukan permainan, dan ia tak ada minat untuk sekedar bermain di ambang kemenangannya. Namun karena terdesak, ia melangkah mendekati si L itu juga, memasuki lebatnya hujan badai yang melingkupi mereka.

"Kadang kita harus kehujanan jika ingin melihat seuntai pelangi."

* * *

Yagami Light tersenyum kejam. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan ia memiliki senyum sekejam itu. Dan dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berusaha menyadari sejak kapan ia menjadi sedingin tembok dan seegois lautan. Ia telah berubah. Ke dalam bentuk yang dikiranya paling sempurna. 'tuhan'. Maka saat ia menyadari rencana kejam yang menimpa gadis yang selama ini memujanya, ia tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Harus ada yang berkorban disini. Dan 'tuhan' tak mungkin berkorban. Meski tahu merugikan orang yang mencintainya, ia tetap melakukan kekejaman itu. Dan dengan kelicikannya pula, ia berhasil membunuh dewa maut itu sendiri.

"Dalam setiap rencana harus ada anak panah yang digunakan… dan anak panah yang telah digunakan itu tak akan mungkin kembali lagi."

* * *

Yagami Light terkejut saat mendengar tanda deringan tak jauh dari dirinya. Mengapa telepon seluler itu bisa ada ditangan_nya_? Ia tersudut seketika, saat melihat kilatan di mata L.

"Sekarang mungkin sang tuhan akan rehat sebentar…"

* * *

Yagami Light tak tahu harus memakai perasaan apa pada situasi itu. Melirik ke kursi sebelahnya yang telah kosong. Tak ada lagi yang mengendap–endap di sekitar pikirannya, tak ada lagi yang mengendus kekejaman jiwanya. Ia merasa sebebas merpati, namun entah mengapa di sudut hatinya, ia merasakan satu perasaan asing. Dari mana perasaan itu datang ? Perasaan itu terus menekannya. Suatu rasa yang penuh dengan penyesalan namun terkoyak oleh kepuasan hatinya. Ia telah membunuh seseorang yang telah dimiliki oleh jiwanya sendiri. Dan kini jiwa itupun telah menghilang.

"Sungguh sangat mudah bila tak ada dia disini, namun juga sangat menyesakkan."

* * *

Yagami Light menatap 2 sketsa gambaran penerus L. Wajahnya seketika kaku , senyuman dingin muncul.

"Jangan bercanda denganku… "

* * *

Yagami Light menekan perasaan saat mendengar adiknya diculik. Seseorang yang bodoh telah berhasil membuatnya marah sekarang.

"Kenapa selalu ada yang melawan tuhan?"

* * *

Near. Mello. Yagami Light memikirkan nama itu.

"Mengapa sang matahari harus bereinkarnasi dalam bentuk–bentuk yang kecil?"

* * *

Yagami Light mengetahui bahwa N dan M adalah berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan L. Dan ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua telah menjadikan dirinya arena pertunjukan. Seketika amarahnya bangkit.

"Siapa yang berurusan denganku, akan berurusan dengan dewa kematian."

* * *

Mengetahui bahwa ia berhadapan dengan sebuah inisial sejak pertama membersihkan dunia, ia mendesah.

"Jika saja aku dapat menghapuskan semua eksistensi inisial di dunia ini."

* * *

Menekan perasaan menyesal, Yagami Light hanya dapat menatap ke arah ayahnya yang sekarat. Ia telah mengorbankan ayahnya sendiri untuk sebuah kepentingan yang ia klaim milik bumi ini. Ayahnya luka parah setelah terkena ledakan yang dilakukan secara sadar oleh si pemuda M yang sakit jiwa itu. Namun tak ayal, sisi hitamnya tetap mendesaknya untuk menyuruh ayahnya membunuh si inisial M itu. Sungguh sebuah drama kekejaman dari sebuah keluarga yang telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis. Yagami Light bagai menyaksikan dewa maut merengkuh jiwa ayahnya saat melihat ayahnya menutup mata.

"Bukan… kematian ini bukan milik siapapun… hanya milikku seorang…"

* * *

Yagami Light tertawa menatap sesosok pelayan tuhan di sebuah televisi. Tak tahukan bahwa dia akan segera direkrut sang tuhan?

"Kau begitu indah, Mikami…"

* * *

Mengetahui bahwa Mikami bekerja dengan sangat baik, Yagami Light tersenyum puas walau tangan dan kakinya terikat sempurna dalam genggaman bayangan L.

"Segera tuntaskan tugasmu, dan lepaskan aku dari neraka ini, Mikami."

* * *

Yagami Light terpaku mendengar ayahnya berbisik pada mikrophonnya. Ayahnya baru saja menyebutkan sebuah peluang. Nama M. Mihael Kheel, katanya. Iapun tersenyum dingin. Berterima kasih pada keadaan dan mengharapkan ayahnya segera mengeksekusi pemuda brengsek yang ada dalam bayangannya, ia membayangkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan segala keangkuhannya akan segera bercengkrama dengan sang maut.

"Mihael Kheel… sebuah nama yang teramat indah untuk dipasangkan dengan maut itu sendiri…"

* * *

Yagami Light serasa ingin memukul sesuatu… tidak. Ia seakan ingin membunuh seorang yang berinisialkan N itu. Bukan, bukan dengan death notenya… namun dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin melepaskan segenap jiwa dari mulut sombong yang selalu memojokannya itu. Ia ingin meminum darahnya.

"Near, kau telah membangkitkan pembunuh paling dingin dalam diriku, yang bahkan berbahaya bagi diriku sendiri."

* * *

Yagami Light tersenyum menatap seorang gadis yang dulunya pernah dikencaninya itu. Takada, demikian nama yang rela menjual jiwanya bagi seorang Yagami Light. Mengapa takdir terasa begitu manis baginya, dengan melimpahkan kaum hawa bagaikan di taman eden.

"Satu lagi Amane dalam bentuk yang manis…"

* * *

Saat menyadari N telah menancapkan durinya pada rencana mulianya, Yagami Light-pun mengetahui siapa si pengkhianat itu. Mogi. Namun Yagami Light tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia sudah lama sepertinya membuang kata itu dalam dirinya.

"Berbuatlah semaumu, seorang pengkhianat hanya bagus buat korban sembelihan."

* * *

Yagami Light menatap mikropon dengan marah. Seakan ia bisa membakar benda itu dalam sekejap. Misa, gadisnya telah ditawan oleh N. Ia bahkan tak pernah menduga hal ini.

"Apa yang ada di dalam otak kecilmu, Near?"

* * *

Yagami Light ingin berteriak. Dan itu dilakukan dalam pikirannya. Takada telah berhasil melakukan tugas seorang pelayan tuhan. Ia telah mengeksekusi M . Yagami Light bahkan tak bisa menahan kepuasan yang menggelegak dalam dirinya, saat membayangkan kematian menjemput paksa si M yang sombong itu. Mulutnya menyeringai menggumam,

"Selanjutnya, kau Near, aku sendiri yang akan menggiringmu langsung ke tiang gantungan."

* * *

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Takada sukses dengan M, Yagami Light tetap melakukan yang terbaik bagi rencananya, bagi _dirinya sendiri_. Mengeksekusi Takada itu sendiri.

"Sayonara, Takada, lihatlah dunia baru dari tempatmu yang penuh dengan cahaya di atas sana…"

* * *

Yagami Light telah menyusun sesempurna mungkin rencana hari penghakiman itu. Ia, dan kedua hambanya telah beraliansi dengan baik. Sebuah buku yang ditukar. Sebuah takdir yang telah ditukar. Bukan sebuah hal yang sulit bagi Yagami Light. Itu merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri memiliki takdir semanis ini.

"Tukarlah takdirmu, Near, sebelum semua terlambat…"

* * *

Yagami Light melenggang masuk ke sebuah gudang yang dinamai Yellow Box. Ia bagai pahatan marmer yang berkilau indah di depan matahari yang pucat. Ya, akhirnya mereka bertemu. Yagami Light tidak sabar untuk segera naik ke takhtanya yang tinggi.

"Ayo kita selesaikan permainan ini Near, dan setelah itu, kau boleh memilih cara mati sesukamu."

* * *

Saat ini Yagami Light sungguh tak dapat lagi menahan tawa. Sebuah tanda bahwa ia telah menang, bahkan sebelum pertemuan ini terjadi. Ia telah lama menang. Sebenarnya semua ini hanyalah kerikil – kerikil kecil yang sangat tak berguna. Dan setelah mengetahui bahwa rencananya telah berhasil, ia telah menang, Yagami Light merasakan baru kali ini di dalam hidupnya ia tak dapat menahan tawanya sendiri. Tawa kemenangan.

"Near, ini kemenanganku!"

* * *

Yagami Light menyadari Mikami telah hadir. Sebuah mata rantai terakhir, kata Near. Dan saat ini Yagami Light bahkan bisa melihat darah di sekujur tubuh Near. Anak sombong yang sebentar lagi akan dibunuhnya. Mikami, dia telah melakukan dengan baik.

"Sekarang pergilah ke pelukan maut dengan patuh, Near."

* * *

Yagami Light bagai ditikam. Takdir telah mengkhianatinya saat ia melihat bahwa death note yang dipakai Mikami palsu. Ia serasa membeku dalam ketakutan.

"Apakah ini yang disebut dikhianati oleh takdir?"

* * *

Membeberkan seluruh kekelamannya, Near bagai mendera Yagami Light dengan kejam di hadapan seluruh timnya.

"Sungguh aku telah merasakan anggur yang teramat asam yang dirasakan oleh Kristus sendiri."

* * *

Yagami Light menatap pergelangan tangannya. Arlojinya. Bahkan saat ini benda itu berwujub sebuah nuklir baginya. Sangat bermanfaat. Sebab tak ada lagi yang dimilikinya untuk menumpas kerikil kecil terakhir di jalannya.

"Sebuah pulau bahkan tak akan kutukar dengan benda ini."

* * *

Yagami Light berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah peluru menembus pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Matsuda dingin. Ia merasa menyesal tidak membunuh Matsuda sebelumnya.

"Sebuah keputusan yang menyakitkan…"

* * *

Yagami Light telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan bahkan ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Semuanya dirampas oleh seorang bocah pucat yang memiliki kemampuan seorang L.

"Mengapa ada yang namanya reinkarnasi?"

* * *

Yagami Light berkonsentrasi seraya menulis dengan kecepatan cahaya pada kertas yang terselip dalam arlojinya. Nama N. Nate River. Walau penanya telah menghilang, ia masih memiliki kepercayaan dalam dirinya. Darahnya sendiri. Dan waktu merupakan sebuah musuh yang sangat tangguh baginya saat itu.

" Mengapa sebuah nama harus begitu sulit dituliskan saat maut menatap kita?"

* * *

Tiga buah tembakan dilepaskan dan menembus pertahanan Yagami Light. Ia meneriakan keputusasaan bahkan sebelum suaranya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?Mengapa sang takdir tiba–tiba membelokkan rutenya?"

* * *

Yagami Light menatap Mikami tak percaya. Barusan pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menghancurkan hatinya. Menghancurkan mimpinya. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi hidupnya juga akan hancur.

"Mikami… kau adalah pria tercerdas sekaligus terbodoh yang pernah kukenal."

* * *

Berlari tersengal – sengal, Yagami Light menatap sang senja yang tersenyum padanya. Mengapa senja itu tersenyum kejam padaku ? Padahal yang kulakukan adalah untuk kepentingan dunia ini. Dunia yang telah mengizinkan sang senja membangun takhtanya di atas langit. Hari ini tak pernah diduganya akan menjadi hari terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Sakit… mengapa kesakitan lebih eksis dibanding kepuasan?"

* * *

Dan saat itu dia teringat dengan sebuah kerikil kecil.

"Ternyata Near bukanlah sebuah kerikil kecil… ia sebuah kerikil tajam…"

* * *

Di tangga sebuah bangunan kosong, Yagami Light telah memutuskan untuk menunggu memeluk maut. Ia telah menyerahkan dirinya kedapa maut bahkan jauh sebelum hari ini, yaitu hari dimana ia melihat sebuah buku jatuh dari jendela kelasnya.

"Sang maut lebih menyenangkan walau menyakitkan, buktinya dia telah menghapuskan kebosananku…"

* * *

Yagami Light memasuki sebuah bangunan kosong. Ia perlahan menaiki sebuah tangga. Ia telah kehilangan seluruh hidupnya di bawah langkahnya.

"Ternyata kekalahan lebih pahit dari kematian."

* * *

Yagami Light merasakan tekanan kesakitan menderanya. Luka – lukanya parah dan ia telah kehilangan banyak darah. Kepercayaan dirinya. Dan di saat ilusi meminjam keeksistensian pikiran, menukarkan segala khayalan dengan segenggam lembutnya cahaya senja, saat dimana waktu berhenti mengalir, Yagami Light melihat sesosok pria. Pria yang telah lama ia tunggu. Pria yang ia cintai sekaligus ia benci. L.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Lawliet? Aku telah lama menunggumu…"

* * *

Menatap sesosok tersenyum samar padanya, Yagami Light menutup matanya perlahan, merasakan seluruh kesadaran dan kehidupannya meninggalkan jiwanya. Namun ia tak menangis. Ia tak menyesal. Ia hanya tak ingin mati. Hanya itu.

"Jemputlah aku, kematian… aku sudah selesai."

* * *

**End Of The Story**


End file.
